


Bodyguard

by Poteto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being accidentally a matchmaker, Aomine sees Kise as an oversized puppy and no one can tell me otherwise, Aomine swears a lot, As always Momoi has to deal with Aomine's bullshit, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He wanted to tease Aomine that's all, M/M, PDA, Teikou Era, his pov is too much fun wth, i guess, in which everybody but Aomine sees Kise as the little shit he is, lots of pda actually, oh also swearing, they have no shame, this is not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki can't leave Kise alone knowing that Haizaki is out there and might hurt him, he simply can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a little insecure about this one, but I've been plotting this by myself since that epic boyfriend punch and I don't think I can improve this story anymore, so...  
> Here you go! Aokise! Protective boyfriend Aomine! Lots of PDA!  
> FUN!  
> Comments and critiques are actually appreciated. Please, don't leave me here in the dark wondering if everybody hated it.  
> Be warned that English is not my first language.

“Oi, Akashi… Is it really okay to let Haizaki be on the team?”

The words slip from Daiki's mouth before he thinks about them. He wasn't one to make suggestions often. He always thought Akashi's way to keep things going wasn't bad. As long as he could keep playing, he didn’t mind anything at all. The only thing that he cared about was basketball and finding new challenges – and Mai-chan, obviously, but that’s not the case right now, let’s go back to his accidental suggestion: Haizaki.

Daiki likes to think he gets along pretty well with his teammates and colleagues. He sure cares a lot about Tetsu and Satsuki. Murasakibara is easy to get along with, regardless of what Tetsu has to say about him. Midorima is pretty okay, once you get used with his weird, but harmless, obsessions. Akashi is someone that Daiki respects and isn't hard to put up with either. But Haizaki… there is something about him that always bugged Daiki. And, since that Kise kid joined the club, that little something grew to an annoying burden.

He couldn't explain why he grew so attached to Kise. Sometimes, Kise can be a pain in the ass, always asking to play him, making cocky comments, even though he is just a beginner. Kise, who was always laughing and being followed by girls – which as quite a view, in a weird way that Daiki can't explain. Regardless of any of these things, Daiki can't bring himself to hate Kise.

Haizaki, on other hand…

“Oh…?” Akashi replies, his voice soft and polite as always. “It’s unusual for you to say something like that, Daiki.”

Daiki mumbles something, grumpily. He can feel Satsuki’s and Tetsu’s eyes on him. The four of them are the last ones at the club room. He’s uncomfortable, not quite sure why those words just burst out of his lips. It is true that he’s been pondering about Haizaki’s behavior – _mostly Haizaki’s attitude towards Kise, actually_ – nevertheless, he didn’t expect his thoughts to just escape from his mouth.

“Say, Daiki. Why do you think I should ask Shougo to leave the team?”

“I heard… I mean, you said to Midorima… on the other day, right?” Daiki clears his throat, trying to put his own thoughts together. “You said that Haizaki was becoming more problematic than you originally thought. That means you’re thinking about kicking him out, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Akashi’s soft grin is getting to Daiki’s nerves, as if he knows something Daiki doesn’t. Is something that Akashi does a lot, unfortunately “But that’s not what I am asking. Why now? I want to know the reason why you think now it’s time to get rid of him.”

Daiki doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so fussy. Akashi’s eyes tend to be unsettling, but Daiki thought he was already used to it. Satsuki and Tetsu are alternating his stares from Daiki to Akashi, as if they’re watching a tennis match, which isn’t exactly making things any easier for him.

“That guy’s a dick, didn’t you notice?” Daiki replies dryly, which makes Satsuki gasp. “It’s hard to be on his team. You saw what he did to Kise the other day. All that humiliation in front of everyone… And that girlfriend thing…”

“Did that bother you?”

“Well…”

“Ah… Actually!” Satsuki speaks up for the first time. “That girl wasn’t actually Ki-chan’s girlfriend! She was just saying that she was.”

“Ki-chan?” Tetsu repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“Whatever!” Daiki barks “My point is: Haizaki is a prick. It’s a pain to deal with him during the games. And I’m sure Kise will actually get better than Haizaki real soon. Satsuki thinks so, too, don’t you?”

Daiki looks at his friend, seeking for support. Satsuki just stares back for a second, chin slightly dropped, as if she can’t believe that Daiki was actually listening to her endless ramble about everyone’s future growth. He wasn’t really, but that Kise part caught his attention, unconsciously. By coincidence, of course.

“It’s… It’s true!” She finally endorses after a moment of confused silence. “Ki-chan’s growth is pretty impressive. I think he’s improving faster than Haizaki-kun and his confidence is impressive. Also… I’d be lying if I said I don’t like being around Ki-chan rather than Haizaki-kun…”

“I see.” Akashi ponders about it for a second. “I agree, of course. I was just thinking about when would be the right time to make Ryouta a regular player. There’s just another thing I need to solve…”

“What is it?”

“Well, don’t you think Haizaki’s a bit unpredictable? He might get upset if I just tell him to quit. I can handle him just fine, but I wonder if he won’t seek revenge on Kise.”

Now that is something that Daiki hadn’t considered – _and, believe it, he had thought a lot about the whole Kise-Haizaki situation_ – but suddenly it seems pretty obvious. Of course Haizaki wouldn’t be satisfied if they took from him what he wanted and gave it to Kise. Haizaki obviously can’t do anything to Akashi – _Daiki doesn’t believe that there is an actual way to get to Akashi_ – but Kise? Kise is just an idiot. Haizaki would easily eat him alive.

“I’m sure Kise-kun can take care of himself.” Tetsu’s voice shakes Daiki off his thoughts.

“It’s true.” Satsuki agrees. “Ki-chan can handle it.”

Daiki stares at them, his chin dropped. Are they completely out of their minds? It doesn’t matter how he looks at it, Kise is nothing but an oversized, hyperactive and really, really annoying puppy. How can they say so bluntly that Kise can handle Haizaki? How? Why? Have they even seen Kise at least once? With his stupid model face and his stupid everlasting smile? Daiki had heard that Kise was actually older than him, but he doesn’t look like it.

“What?” Satsuki asks, bothered by Daiki’s glare.

“ _Ki-chan can handle it_?” He repeats, trying to mock Satsuki’s nonchalant tone, but sounding far too indignant to actually manage it. “Have you ever met Kise? He’s a piss baby!”

Daiki looks at Akashi, waiting for backing. He surprises the most interesting look on the captain’s face: amusement. Is almost as if Daiki has fallen on a trap that Akashi cautiously made and his reaction is far too entertaining. The curious look is gone as soon as Daiki notices it and Akashi’s expression is composed as always, leaving him wondering if he had imagined it.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Akashi finally conveys, softly.

“Ah… Now that Akashi-kun's saying…” Satsuki reflects. “It is true that Ki-chan can take care of himself, but it would be bad if they got into a fight. What should we do?”

“Daiki.” Akashi grins almost innocently and that’s how Daiki knows that whole conversation went exactly the way Akashi wanted it to. “I’m counting on you to look after Ryouta.”

“What.”

“You guys get along, don’t you? You have a few classes in common, Ryouta is pretty attached to you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind going home together or spending some time with you. Even Shougo wouldn’t try anything against Ryouta if he isn’t by himself, don’t you agree?”

“Hah? No way!”

Akashi chuckles lightly. Daiki suddenly knows it’s useless. He’s Kise’s new bodyguard, because Akashi said so. One way or another, everybody always ends up doing as Akashi says. Simple as that.

 

* * *

 

There are a few things to be fixed in order of this whole babysitting thing to work. To begin with, Daiki is already Satsuki’s babysitter – _her protests that it’s actually the other way around are ignored_ – and he walks her home every day, since she is almost his neighbor. Anyway, Satsuki and Tetsu were suddenly way too eager to help Daiki on his mission to protect Kise, for people who thought Kise was fine by himself. Satsuki said that she found it exciting, for some reason that Daiki couldn’t understand. Tetsu… Well, was being Tetsu. Daiki had no idea of what was going on inside of that head of his, but he was almost sure that Tetsu was amused by Daiki’s situation.

In the end, Tetsu said that Daiki shouldn’t worry about Satsuki – _not that he was worried to begin with_ – because he would take to himself the task to walk her home – _and, as the little traitor that she was, Satsuki looked absolutely delighted with the opportunity of walking home with her precious Tetsu-kun_ – so he should take care of Kise instead.

How the hell the situation ended up like this?

“Oi, Kise. Let’s go home together.”

“Eh?” And the stupid piece of shit just stares at him, as if he Daiki had just fallen from the sky in front of him.

“Walk home. You, me. Let’s go, get dressed.”

They’re in the locker-room changing after practice. Kise blinks slowly, stunned, as if Daiki suggested they should go climb the Mount Everest. Suddenly, the realization hits him and his eyes sparkle, just like… Well, just like Satsuki’s eyes sparkled when Tetsu made a similar suggestion to her.

Not that Daiki was suggesting anything. If the thought of refusing even crossed Kise’s mind, Daiki would kill him and hand the corpse to Haizaki himself.

“Okay! Just a second!” Kise beams, now power dressing. Daiki feels somehow pleased.

Kise is almost glowing when he follows Daiki. He says that he is surprised by Daiki’s invitation – _it wasn’t an invitation, you yellow cucumber, it was an order –_ but, before Daiki can actually get nervous or explain why he’s suddenly interested in walking home together – _not that he has an explanation, to begin with_ – Kise starts blabbering about how he’s having a good day, that he got a good grade in English and the teacher actually praised him and how a girl gave him pudding.

He doesn’t talk about Haizaki’s mysterious withdraw and Daiki doesn’t bring it up. He knows without asking that, with no doubts, that specific subject isn’t a good thing for Kise. He isn’t satisfied that Haizaki left without being properly beaten by him. He isn’t happy about getting a regular place in their team like that.

“Aominecchi, there is something I need to do.” Kise stops walking. _No, Kise, you absolute hazelnut pie, you’re supposed to come with me all the way! How dare you want to do things when you have the opportunity to walk home with me?_ “Don’t you want to come along?”

“Oi.” Daiki pulls his cheek and Kise yelps. “Just how much free time do you think I have, you little shit?”

“ _Ow_ , no need to be mean! C’mon, it won’t take long!”

“Tch… Whatever, where are we going?”

Once again, Kise blinks, in shock. He obviously didn’t expect Daiki to agree this easily. However, his stupid smile is back faster than Daiki would consider possible. Daiki starts to think that Kise has only three emotions: happy-go-lucky stupid, dead serious basketball player and whiny cry baby. There is no in between these three.

Daiki raises an eyebrow when Kise makes his way to a tattoo studio.

“Kise… I don’t care if you’re on your rebel phase, but Akashi is totally killing you if you show up with a tattoo. Also they take a lot of time to get done, you’re not…”

“I’m not getting a tattoo!” Kise cuts him. “I’m just piercing my ears.”

“Hah? Are you stupid? What for?”

“Because it’s cool! Big sister said it will fit my image, so I thought I should give it a try.”

“Are you kidding me?”

But he’s not. He walks to the balcony, all flashy smiles and excitement, making the tattooed woman who works there feel a little dizzy, probably. She doesn’t ask Kise’s age, which makes Daiki feel concerned about the safety of that place. It is true that neither Daiki nor Kise look like middle schoolers, but…

As if she read Daiki’s mind – _or Daiki’s guilty expression_ – the tattoo-lady seems to wake up from a daydream and asks:

“Wait a second, how old are you?”

“Fifteen!” Kise beams “And here… is my authorization!” He takes a paper out of his bag.

“Eh?” Daiki blinks “Did your parents actually agreed to this?”

“Of course they did, Aominecchi. My big sis is my manager, haven’t I told you? She said this will be good for my career, so they said yes.”

Anyway, the tattoo-lady isn’t paying attention. She just grabs the paper Kise hands to her, her eyes empty, mouthing slowly something like “15 years-old brat…” and Daiki has never seen a chick that disappointed. Daiki thinks to himself that she didn’t ask Kise’s age just to make sure it was legal to pierce his ears. As she walks towards a shelf in the background to pick up the stuff she needs, Daiki approaches Kise.

“Can you not flirt with everybody you meet?”

“Eh? I don’t.” Kise blinks, innocently.

“Yeah, right, look at that lady. She on an existential crisis, wondering if she’s actually a pedophile.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Aominecchi!” He chuckles lightly. “Why do you care? Are you jealous?”

“Why would I want an annoying yellow cabbage like you to flirt with me?”

“I… I meant you wanted an older lady’s attention, Aominecchi. Did… Did you just call me yellow cabbage?”

The lady is finally back, which is great, because Daiki feels his cheeks heating up. Why the hell he thought that Kise meant jealous of _him_? Who would ever think that? Kise is staring at him insistently, as if he’s calculating something. Daiki prays that it’s just his imagination, because between Satsuki, Tetsu and Akashi, he doesn’t need anybody else analyzing everything he does.

Fortunately, the tattoo lady draws Kise’s attention again, showing him the instruments she will use to pierce his ears. Kise’s eyes widen when he sees the pistol-like thing the woman is holding.

“Uh… That’s pretty big. You know that I only want a small earring, right?”

“Huh…? Yes…” The lady seems to be on automatic mode, still in shock that she felt attracted to a middle schooler. She points to a chair. “Please, sit down here.”

“Oh. Okay. Let’s do it.” He tries a confident smile and fails. She nods slightly and reaches Kise’s ear. He flinches. “Wait! Aominecchi! Hold my hand!”

“ _What.”_

“I mean… It’s not that I am scared or anything! It’s just… I’m ticklish! Yeah, when she touches my ear, it tickles. If you hold my hand, it will be easier to stay still.”

“ _What are you, a kid?_ ”

“Aominecchi, _pleeeeease_!” He cries, exactly like a kid.

Daiki snorts loudly and grabs Kise’s hand. He didn’t thought it was possible, but the disappointment in the woman’s eyes increases. She probably thinks Kise and Daiki have a strange relationship.  She thinks that she wanted to bang a gay middle schooler. Daiki wants to go home as soon as possible, but Kise is still gripping on his hand, making impossible for him to just walk away. His face feels hot.

However, despite of everything else, it feels pleasurable to hold hands.

What an odd feeling.

“I’m ready.” Kise announces when clearly is not.

Probably without any remorse, the woman reaches to Kise’s ear once again and uses her pistol thing. A soft click noise is muffled by Kise’s loud yelp. Daiki curses as well, because he’s pretty sure that Kise just broke his fingers by squeezing them too hard.

“Now, the other one…”

“You know what?” Kise jumps off the chair, his voice higher than the usual. “This took long enough, Aominecchi wants to go home. I’ll come back another day to finish this, ok? How much do I owe you?”

“Huh?” A smirk grows on Daiki’s face. “Don’t, Kise, finish it, I’ll wait.”

“ _No, you won’t_.” Kise glares at him. “You want to go home. We’re going home. I’ll come back with big sis another day. Let’s go home.”

Daiki snorts and laughs as Kise lets go of his hand to look for his wallet inside his bag. Daiki is still smirking and ready to tease Kise about it when they leave the studio, but something stops him: Haizaki.

Suddenly, Daiki remembers why he’s there. On the moment they leave, Haizaki is there, across the street, slowly walking as if he just left the school. Daiki unconsciously moves to be in front of Kise. He glares at his old teammate, but, if Haizaki notices them, he doesn’t show. He just keeps on his own way, a grumpy expression on his face.

“Aominecchi? What is it?”

Kise didn’t notice Haizaki either, so Daiki just shakes his head.

“Nothing. Let’s go home, you already made me lose enough time.”

“Eh, so mean!”

Daiki makes a face and keeps walking. They’re not in their usual way. He wonders if Haizaki was in a bad mood because he waited for Kise, but couldn’t find him. So he _was_ after revenge, in the end. Daiki sighs. That means he has to get used to be Kise’s bodyguard, doesn’t it?

 

* * *

 

 

Much to Daiki’s surprise, it isn’t difficult at all. He gets along pretty well with Kise and it’s somewhat pleasing to look at him – Daiki tries not to think too much about that last part – and Kise doesn’t seem to mind either. They walk home together often with the rest of the team, sometimes with only Satsuki and Tetsu, sometimes the two of them. It’s comfortable and feels right.

They start to sit together during the classes they share. Whenever Daiki gets bored, he will doodle busty girls on Kise’s notebooks, much to the latter annoyance. Kise sometimes uses Daiki’s pens and erasers without asking and Daiki doesn’t think it’s a big deal. He pokes Kise whenever the teacher says something stupid and Kise chuckles lightly, as if they’re sharing an inside joke. When the teacher brings movies to class, Daiki will lose interest instantaneously and will spend the whole time playing with the blond hair as Kise pretends he isn’t sleeping rather than paying attention.

Kise never flinches or seem bothered by it. It’s as if he already sees Daiki’s body as the continuation of his own.

When they go to the club, Kise will pester Daiki to play against him. Depending on his mood, Daiki does it. Sometimes, he just ditches him and has fun as Kise throws a tantrum, like the giant baby he is.

Daiki is strangely happy about his current routine. He can’t explain why.

 

* * *

 

 

“I see you and Ki-chan are getting really close.”

Satsuki is sitting on the floor, back resting on his bed, taking notes about something he doesn’t even want to know, when she makes this statement. Daiki wasn’t paying attention until Kise’s name was mentioned. He’s lying on bed and he was almost dozing off when she catches his interest.

“Yeah. He’s okay, I guess. I thought it was going to be a pain to take care of him, but I got used to it.”

“ _Taking care of_ … Dai-chan, please.”

“What?”

“You didn’t actually believe when Akashi-kun told you to be Ki-chan’s bodyguard, did you?”

“What do you mean? You said yourself that it would be bad if Kise got in a fight with Haizaki.”

“I also told you that Ki-chan isn’t as defenseless as he seems, didn’t I? You’re hanging out with Ki-chan because you like him and I know it.”

Daiki sits up. Satsuki stops scrambling notes and stares at him, a sympathetic smile growing on her face, as if she knows something very obvious that Daiki is failing to realize. It’s a bad habit of hers to do that since they were kids. Daiki is pretty sure that, if Satsuki wasn’t a girl, he would feel the need to beat her up at least twice a week.

“Oh my God, Dai-chan, don’t deny it. I see the way you look at Ki-chan, okay? Just how long do you think I know you?”

“What are you talking about, woman? So I don’t dislike Kise. What about it?”

Satsuki sighs.

“Never mind. You’re just as dense as I thought. I pity Ki-chan, just a little.”

Daiki decides that Satsuki does need a punishment and throws a pillow at her, grinning in amusement when she squeals and complains.

 

* * *

 

 It’s late and the streets are pretty empty when they leave school. Tetsu was absent because of a cold and Satsuki ditched them, saying that she wanted to visit her precious Tetsu-kun by herself. Aomine lets her do whatever the hell she wants, he doesn't mind being left alone with Kise. 

It has been several weeks since this bodyguard play started and not once Haizaki came after Kise. In fact, now that Daiki thinks about it, he barely recalls seeing Haizaki around after he left the basketball club. He should have quit and went back to his old _Kiseless_ routine, but he didn’t. And it was bothering him. Something about Satsuki’s smile when they were talking in Daiki’s room doesn’t leave his mind. He tells himself that there is nothing to think about it. He gets along with Kise, they’re friends. What’s wrong with being around him once he found out he likes the kid?

But something is off. As if there is an important piece of the puzzle which is missing. Daiki doesn’t like the constant feeling that there is something unfinished, something he needs to fix. It’s almost as if he’s playing a match against a powerful team and he keeps just running around playing with the ball without actually trying to score points.

He is suddenly shaken awake of his contemplations by Kise’s urgent voice:

“Crap…! Aominecchi, we’re gonna miss the train!”

Daiki blinks and curses. He didn’t even notice they got to the station and didn’t listen to any of Kise’s endless ramblings of the day. All that matters is that they’re _not_ waiting for the next train on that now desert station, so she grabs Kise’s hand and dashes towards the train’s still open doors.

“Wah- Wait, Aominecchi, that’s dangerous!”

“ _Run, Kise_!”

And Kise does it. They run as fast as they can as they watch the doors close and the train leaves. Daiki curses again and Kise sighs heavily. There’s no one around, except an occasional guard who is too absorbed on the newspaper he’s reading to even scold them for running to the train.

“Now we’re stuck here.” Daiki snorts. “Do you know why? Because someone was busy kissing his own ass in the locker room after practice instead of actually leaving the school on time.”

“Excuse me?” Kise pouts. “All I did was take a shower, get dressed and comb my hair.”

“You take too long to shower! Murasakibara is a giant sloth with that enormous body to wash and he finishes before you!”

“Do you really want to fight about my hygiene habits? We’re stuck here until the next train arrives, so why don’t you try to be nice at least this time?”

Daiki huffs Kise’s hair with his free hand, which makes him squeal and giggle, much to Daiki’s annoyance. That feeling that there’s something missing is slightly smaller when Kise is in front of him, but it’s still there. Daiki hates complicated stuff the most and tends to drop the issue whenever it’s too hard to find an answer, but this time he can’t. He can’t stop being friends with Kise – _or rather, he doesn’t want to_ – but he can’t figure out what’s missing either.

A little sparkle catches Daiki’s attention on Kise’s ear and he sees that he replaced the earring he got weeks ago for another one that looks like a tiny diamond. Without thinking, Daiki reaches to it as if he needs to touch it in order to see it.

“You never went to pierce the other ear, did you?” He smirks.

“No.” Kise frowns. “It’s okay like this. I think it’s cooler.”

“There is nothing cooler about being a scared cat.”

And his hand is still on Kise’s ear, his thumb making circles around the tiny earring. Kise doesn’t seem to mind, as if Daiki isn’t invading his personal space at all. He’s more than used to being touched by him. They’re still holding each other’s hands, even though there is no need to drag anyone to the train anymore. Daiki suddenly notices that his unsettled feeling is slowly disappearing, as if the closer he gets to Kise, the more insignificant that displeasing sensation gets.

“I’m not scared.” Kise is now pouting again and Daiki’s attention is drawn to his lips. “Aominecchi is being mean for no reason. You always are.”

“Am I?” Daiki can’t get his eyes away from those lips. “But still, here you are, with me. Are you a masochist or something?”

“Aominecchi.”  Kise’s pout slowly turns into a pleased smile “My eyes are up here.”

Daiki looks into his eyes. Kise seems very satisfied with himself, somehow, and Daiki finds himself slowly letting go of his ears to cup his face. His skin is soft, _so soft._ He makes circles with his thumb on Kise’s cheek and watches as he closes his eyes. His lips are still slightly curved on a soft smile, but also are a little bit apart from each other. He is waiting and Daiki doesn’t even think about it: his body moves on his own and he leans down, covering Kise’s lips with his own.

Kise intertwines their fingers, to make sure Daiki isn’t going to let go of his hand as they kiss. Not that it was needed. Daiki uses his free hand to caress the smooth skin beneath his fingers and licks Kise’s lower lip.

All of a sudden, everything is on its own place. There is no anxious feeling, nothing wrong. There is only the warm feeling of Kise’s hand on his own, the light scent of Kise’s sweet shampoo, the amazing, amazing taste of Kise’s mouth. It’s slow and intense and doesn’t take any effort. As pathetic as it sounds, all Daiki can think is that everything is Kise and nothing hurts.

Kise is the first one to get breathless. He gives another peck to Daiki’s lips and smiles as they separate from each other.

“Also…” Kise murmurs. “You’re being overdramatic. You’re stuck waiting for the next train, but you’re stuck with me. My company is good enough for you to stop complaining.”

“If anything, it makes me want to complain more.”

“So mean…”

Kise reaches up and kisses Daiki again. And again, and again. Soon enough, they’re at it again, making out in a public place without properly checking if is there anyone around. Not a single word is said about it. It’s almost as if they both knew everything would come to this and there’s nothing odd about it.

Daiki’s inquietude is completely gone.

So… _That’s_ what was missing.

“And you’re annoying.” He manages, after a while.

“You still like me.”

“You like me more.”

Kise chuckles. Daiki sighs. Being Kise’s bodyguard wasn’t that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You're wondering what happens afterwards? They get into this messy undefined relationship where they're friends who make out. After they leave Teiko, they leave things unsolved. After Seirin manages to take off the bottle of tabasco that Aomine seems to have shoved up his ass and he becomes a regular person, he goes after Kise and they make up. And then they're happy ever after.


End file.
